The Things You Do
by Kentra02
Summary: It's all the little things that matter when you're in love...


Title: The Things You Do  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: It's yours to decide since I don't clarify, though I intended it as 5x2.  
  
Ratings: G  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Archive: http://www.deathandpassion.cjb.net. Anyone who wants it, please ask unless you've had previous permission from me.  
  
Category: Sap, ficlet  
  
Warnings: None, except this is poetically sappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't afford to own anything, all my money is going towards anime and manga. ::sighs::  
  
Feedback: Positive and Negative are both appreciated.  
  
Dedicated to the one I love.  
  
**********  
  
The Things You Do  
  
I know you love me; it's the little things you do.  
  
The way you run your fingers through my hair, so delicate a touch, as if the midnight winds are blowing there instead. The way you touch my arm so tenderly, like the kiss of morning air, a twinkle of the rising sunlight caressing everywhere. The way you wrap your arms around me, drawing out the tremble of the ice and fear and pain, and how those arms envelope me is so familiar, yet never twice the same. I love the way you kiss me, your lips conforming mine into a vibrant dance of life and beauty, something shared so often but never for granted, never just a one time occurrence stolen in the heat of passion. The way your body comforts mine, just because you're there and lying by my side, curled around me as my outer shell, the blanket of love that keeps me complete and sane. I love the way you play with me, those teasing little touches, a finger on my unsuspecting shoulder blade or kiss upon my neck, or hand sneaking from behind and resting on my hip. The way you have coffee waiting for me in the morning when I get out of the shower, temperature just right, and how you compliment the meal I prepare for you each night.  
  
I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes.  
  
I awake to sunrise skies, your resting lids still closed, but I wait, your head heavy on my chest, until your vibrant eyes come to life. I catch you stealing quick glances of me when you think that I don't see, and you're none the wiser that I see you all the time, waiting when I turn my back. I want to drink your eyes in when I watch the way they laugh to me, when there's a smudge on my chin and you won't tell me. But your eyes will, and then you reach up and wipe it off for me. I wish I didn't know the amount of pure sorrow your eyes can hold, reminding me of wilting flower petals dying against an evening orange washed lake. I relish in the way your eyes darken, reflecting invisible starlight as I make love to you, the radiance they emanate when your coated voice calls my name. I love the way they wash over me, you by my side, half tangled in a sheet, your eyes brim with such love, love intended just for me, right before you surrender to sleep's seductive serenity.  
  
I know you love me; I hear it in your voice.  
  
The way you laugh, now a pure sound, like a breeze through dew soaked leaves. The way your words flow, so casually around me, not the nervous chatter, the former facade you had displayed. I love the way you whisper your love to me, right after you kiss me on the cheek. I look forward each day to the sound of your voice as you call during our synchronized lunch break. The way you sit on the couch with me in the evening, commenting and laughing when I tell you about my day, how you realize as I do that each one of my second graders are special. You always are there to comfort me with your words, when I feel as though I've failed, all the mistakes I've made, even when I was upset with my little student, Cari, for painting paste on my shoes. The way you tease me, such a serious look on your lips, but a fiery laughter strewn carelessly in your words. I love your lack of vocal restraint when my unclothed body comforts yours, the way you say my name with love, and care, and need. The way you tell me your secrets, your muffled hopes and dreams as we sit on the backyard garden swing, bathed in moonlight glow. I love the way you tell me you love me, no less than five times a day, and the way you say we'll be together forever, because our love is something time cannot separate.  
  
I know you love me; it's the little things you do. You don't realize how your touch pulls me deeper into you, your eyes dedicate to me your devotion, and your voice tells me all I need to hear. All the little things you do let me know how much you love me, and it makes me love you even more.  
  
********** 


End file.
